


Изо льда и сахара

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cabin Fic, HYDRA Trash Party, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Injury, M/M, Naked Cuddling, One-Sided Attraction, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rumlow is not 100 percent a dick, Sharing Body Heat, Unrequited Lust, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Баки покалечился во время одиночной миссии, и Рамлоу отправлен забрать его.





	Изо льда и сахара

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For of Sugar and Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091488) by [prozacplease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prozacplease/pseuds/prozacplease). 



> Название взято из песни AFI "Love Like Winter"

 

Снег под тяжелыми ботинками актива мягкий и рыхлый. Он не издает ни звука, спускаясь по склону горы. Холодный воздух мерцает снежинками, пляшущими на ветру, но актив равнодушен к их красоте. Он полностью сосредоточен на пятнах крови в снегу перед собой. Это след, ведущий его к жертве.

Его зовут Баки, но он не знает об этом. У оружия не бывает имен, кроме ласковых прозвищ, данных их пользователями.

Он убил за сегодня пятерых — перепуганные и истощенные люди, в панике разбежавшиеся по заснеженному лесу, узнав, что на них охотится Зимний Солдат. Баки не знает, почему он убивает, и это не имеет значения. Его единственная цель — выполнить задание. Он наблюдает за умирающими людьми, как лаборант наблюдает в микроскоп за амёбами.

Снег скрадывает неровную поверхность, и Баки не успевает поймать себя, споткнувшись о камень. Он приземляется спиной на землю, и от удара у него вышибает дух. Однако, куда сильнее его беспокоит острая боль в правом колене и бедре, пока он катится с крутого холма.

Баки останавливается, наконец, почти в тридцати метрах от места, где он упал. Ему больно, и он некоторое время не может пошевелиться. Есть что-то тошнотворно знакомое в том, чтобы вот так лежать в снегу. Баки медленно проверяет свои ранения. Ничего смертельного, но ему очень больно. Снайперская винтовка лежит под его телом с разбитым прицелом.

У Баки получается сесть, правая нога неуклюже вытянута вперед. Он проверяет ее в поисках сломанных костей или выбитой коленной чашечки. Ничего. Но колено болит так сильно, что он не уверен, что сможет идти, тем более завершить задание. У Баки сжимается сердце от этой мысли. Ему придется сообщить об этом командованию.

Спутниковый телефон на поясе Баки цел и работает, хотя между репликами и присутствует существенная задержка. С кем бы он ни говорил, тот звучит не сильно обеспокоенным, зато сообщает, что они пришлют кого-нибудь помочь ему добраться до точки эвакуации. Ему велено найти укрытие и ждать помощи. Баки понимает инструкции, но выполнить их — это мучение. Задание провалено, и он ненавидит себя за это.

Баки пытается встать на ноги, крича от боли, когда переносит вес на правую. Его колено складывается под ним. Он хромает до линии деревьев, решив, что высокие стволы сосен прикроют его от ветра и спрячут от врагов. Каждый болезненный шаг дается с трудом; ему приходится использовать деревья, чтобы оставаться в вертикальном положении. Баки чувствует тошноту, снова обнаружив кровавый след, тянущийся за неровными шагами в снегу. Он должен выслеживать оставшиеся цели, но его новая задача — найти укрытие.

Баки не знает, что за укрытие ему нужно найти. Местность отдаленная, труднопроходимая, на которой сложно ориентироваться. Проходит совсем мало времени, когда Баки начинает одновременно потеть и дрожать.

*

Холодный ветер треплет мех, обрамляющий капюшон парки Рамлоу. Он одет в зимнее обмундирование — белая куртка, униформа и ботинки. Он даже накрыл винтовку белым чехлом, но больше всего его беспокоит тот факт, что на нем совершенно новые ботинки, не разношенные. На самом деле, его пятки ощущаются стёртыми всего после часа ходьбы.

Рамлоу определенно не в восторге, но его не каждый день посылают в одиночную спасательную миссию. Актив ранен и нуждается в помощи. Это должно быть достаточно просто.

В плечо Баки встроен маячок, и Рамлоу идет на его сигнал. Время полдень, но солнце уже опускается, а ветер набирает силу. К счастью, они уже не так далеко друг от друга, осталось преодолеть всего один большой склон.

Спуск очень крут, и у Рамлоу горят икры, когда он его наконец покоряет. Он немного удивлен, обнаружив прячущуюся среди елок полуразрушенную охотничью хижину. Крыша проседает под весом покрывающего ее снега, а дымоход выглядит так, будто вот-вот развалится. Рамлоу замечает, что снег вокруг хижины потревожен, как будто кто-то по нему прошел. Подойдя ближе, он видит, что дверная рама хижины выломана, вероятно, врезавшимся в нее металлическим плечом.

— Актив, — зовет он, открывая дверь дулом винтовки.

Баки сидит на краю кровати и дрожит. У него расширяются глаза, когда он видит, что это агент Рамлоу. У него, должно быть, серьезные проблемы, раз за ним отправили его командира.

Рамлоу откидывает капюшон и снимает балаклаву, защищающую рот и нос. Его волосы спутаны, и попытка расчесать их рукой не помогает.

— Привет, парень, — говорит он, шмыгая носом, потекшим от холода. — Ты упал?

— Да, сэр, — коротко отвечает Баки.

— Что-нибудь сломал? — спрашивает Рамлоу, снимая рюкзак и бросая его на пол.

Баки качает головой, и Рамлоу недовольно хмурится. Разговаривать с ним через команды не только жутко, но и сильно раздражает.

— Солдат, отчет о состоянии, — произносит Рамлоу. Это единственный способ получить адекватную информацию от Баки.

— Нарушена функциональность. Получены травмы тазобедренного и коленного суставов справа. Невозможно корректно передвигаться. Возможно наличие гипотермии, — как автомат, отвечает Баки.

Рамлоу подходит к нему и касается длинных спутанных волос. Он недовольно ворчит, обнаружив, что они мокрые. У губ Баки синеватый оттенок, и его сотрясают короткие, сильные волны дрожи.

— Так, куртку снимаем, — говорит Рамлоу, дергая вниз молнию на парке Баки.

Баки вздрагивает, но больше не двигается. Похоже, что Рамлоу его исследует по какой-то причине. Баки боится, что допустил какую-то неизвестную ошибку и теперь наказания не избежать.

Рамлоу злится, обнаружив, что под паркой на Баки лишь один слой одежды — обтягивающая терморубашка. Этот слой застрял в жаркой ловушке тела и заставил его потеть. А потение привело к гипотермии.

— Да вы, бля, издеваетесь? — возмущается Рамлоу, высвобождая руки Баки из парки.

Баки мотает головой. У него и в мыслях не было.

— Я просто не могу поверить, — говорит Рамлоу. — Подними руки.

Баки подчиняется приказу, но отводит взгляд. Он облажался. Он не знает, что он сделал, но у него проблемы. И он знает, как больно Рамлоу может бить.

— Вот что происходит, когда доверяешь руководство другим людям, — продолжает Рамлоу, стягивая рубашку через голову Баки. — Не могут выполнить гребаные простейшие инструкции.

Баки в растерянности. Он никогда не руководил, так что, может быть, Рамлоу говорит о ком-то другом. Но почему он так зол? Рамлоу велит ему лечь на кровать, и Баки выполняет и этот приказ. Это сложно, когда одна нога чудовищно болит, но он справляется.

— Штаны тоже снимаем, — говорит Рамлоу.

Он сдергивает с Баки левый ботинок, но с правым возится, аккуратно расшнуровав и снимая так бережно, как только возможно. Баки морщится и старается не кричать. Ему больно, когда его ногу так тянут.

— Прости, приятель, — говорит Рамлоу, переходя к пуговицам на ширинке Баки.

Баки нервно облизывает губы. Его раздели до гола. Люди снимали с него одежду по многим неприятным причинам, но это по-прежнему расстраивает. Он не хочет, чтобы его наказывали так. Что угодно, кроме этого.

— Пожалуйста… — начинает Баки, остаток просьбы умирает у него в горле, когда Рамлоу выдергивает ремень из петель его штанов.

Движение встряхивает его бедро, и он рычит от боли. Рамлоу велит ему расслабиться, но это больше похоже на приказ, чем на попытку успокоить. Снятие брюк проходит еще болезненней, чем избавление от ремня. Баки кричит, а Рамлоу успокаивает его, в этот раз мягче.

— Ничего не вывернуто. Может быть, ты порвал связку или вроде того, — комментирует Рамлоу. — Но я не врач.

Рамлоу отбрасывает в сторону сырую одежду, все еще злясь, что Баки был одет настолько неуместно. Он не готов иметь дело с гипотермией, у него ограничены возможности. Он осматривается в поисках того, чем можно накрыть Баки. На другой стороне комнаты обнаруживается небольшой шкаф, а внутри — волшебным образом — три одеяла. Они истлевшие и рассыпающиеся, но могут обеспечить столь необходимое утепление.

Рамлоу закутывает в них дрожащее тело Баки, а затем начинает раздеваться сам. Ему придется согревать Баки старомодным способом.

Баки тяжело сглатывает, пытаясь подготовиться к неизбежному. Он не хочет этого, но лучше быть послушным.

Рамлоу отодвигает одеяла и осторожно залезает на Баки сверху, стараясь не задеть раненую ногу. Он запинается, когда Баки чуть откидывается назад и разводит ноги. Баки пытается вести себя соблазнительно, но боль в ноге делает это трудным. Он морщится и душит всхлип.

Рамлоу останавливается.  
— Какого хера ты делаешь?

Баки открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но не может выдавить ни слова. Он ужасно запутался. Он смотрит, как осознание меняет выражение лица Рамлоу.

— Нет, опусти ноги, — говорит тот. — Мы не это делаем.

Он не может поверить, что Баки подумал, будто он захочет прямо сейчас заняться с ним сексом. Но, немного подумав, он понимает, что реакция Баки логична. Рамлоу снял с него одежду и пытается лечь сверху. Неудивительно, что Баки ожидает чего-то сексуального, учитывая то, как его трахают направо и налево. Негласные визиты к директору Пирсу, круговое порево в раздевалке со всем Страйком. Жизнь Баки — несчастная череда банальных порно-сценариев, а он — звезда, покрытая спермой.

Как ни странно, Рамлоу не является одним из завсегдатаев. Он считает Баки привлекательным, разумеется. И как его командир, Рамлоу получал его в собственное распоряжение не единожды. Но есть что-то в человеке-оружии, что он находит неприятным. Может быть, то, как мертвеют его глаза, когда начинается близость, или его мнимую готовность и согласие.

Рамлоу всегда старается сделать удовольствие взаимным, вместо простого использования тела Баки. В последний раз Баки испугался, почувствовав что-то приятное. Это было грустно. И именно поэтому Рамлоу обычно предпочитает компанию своего заместителя, Роллинза, в ком определенно больше человечности.

— У тебя гипотермия. Я пытаюсь тебя согреть, а не залезть тебе в штаны, — поясняет Рамлоу.

Он помогает Баки по новой устроиться, затем ложится на него сверху. У Баки холодная кожа, а сердце бешено колотится. Но Рамлоу над ним горячий и твердый, и контакт их почти обнаженных тел… приятен? Рамлоу вкусно пахнет, и Баки считает его грубоватый нью-йоркский акцент удивительно успокаивающим. Он вызывает мысли о доме, хотя у Баки и нет понимания этой концепции.

Баки вглядывается в свое прошлое через линзу, покрытую бензиновой пленкой. Небритые подбородки и строгие стрижки кажутся ему одинаковыми, но он помнит, что именно Рамлоу был к нему добр. Целовал его. Говорил ему, что он хорошенький. Изо всех сил пытался доставить ему удовольствие, хотя Баки едва был возбужден. Никогда не поднимал голос, когда они оставались без одежды.

— Боже, ты ледышка, — бормочет Рамлоу, пытаясь удобнее устроиться.

Баки продолжает молчать и старается не дрожать. Он поворачивает голову и вжимается холодным лицом в сгиб шеи Рамлоу, притираясь носом. Они лежат так больше часа. Баки постепенно перестает трястись и становится сонным.

Рамлоу неудобно, он не может расслабиться. Его мысли скачут, перебирая всё, что он теперь должен сделать. Всё похерено. Он планировал замотать ногу Баки и стащить его задницу вниз по склону до наступления темноты. Но дорога к нему заняла больше запланированного времени, и он не учитывал в плане переохлаждение Баки. Им, судя по всему, придется провести здесь ночь.

Рамлоу ждет, пока Баки не перестает дрожать, затем с кряхтением поднимается. Баки смотрит на него, сбитый с толку и молчаливо оплакивающий потерю тепла от другого тела. Он наблюдает за тем, как Рамлоу одевается, сонно любуясь мурашками на рельефных бедрах.

Рамлоу надевает ботинки, но не завязывает шнурки. Он приносит к кровати свой рюкзак и расстегивает его. Каким-то чудом он додумался упаковать сменную одежду для Баки, который вечно портит свои вещи и снаряжение.

— Давай-ка наденем это на тебя, — говорит Рамлоу, кидая ему по одному предмету на раз.

Баки благодарен новому слою тепла и сотрудничает, как может. Рубашка с длинными рукавами надевается с легкостью, но справиться с бельем и брюками куда сложнее. Рамлоу помогает ему со спокойствием, которого Баки никогда раньше в нем не видел.

— Тебе нужны спортивные штаны, а не зимние лосины, — Рамлоу морщится, когда Баки вскрикивает от боли. — Прости.

— Ничего, — отвечает Баки.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты съел что-нибудь, пока я попытаюсь связаться с командованием.

Баки кивает, хотя у него нет аппетита. У него никогда нет выбора, когда он ест. Баки заставляет себя сесть, и Рамлоу протягивает ему два протеиновых батончика. Он достает полузамерзшую бутылку с водой и сжимает ее, чтобы раскрошить сформировавшийся внутри лед.

Баки грызет твердый как камень батончик, пока Рамлоу использует спутниковую связь. Проходит совсем немного времени, когда он начинает раздраженно шагать из угла в угол, шнурки его ботинок тянутся за ним по полу.

— У него пиздец колену и бедру на правой ноге. Я не потащу его задницу в темноте, — рявкает Рамлоу. И добавляет после паузы: —Еще я хочу знать, кто его одевал. У него гипотермия.

Разговор продолжается еще несколько минут, и Баки почти не вслушивается. Куча ругани. Он доедает до половины второй батончик, когда Рамлоу раздраженно вешает трубку. Он двигается через комнату, ероша волосы.

— Мы останемся здесь на ночь, — говорит Рамлоу, бросая телефон на кровать. — Попросил вертушку, но к югу отсюда формируется ледяной шторм.

— Прости, — Баки не знает точно, как отвечать.

Рамлоу качает головой.  
— Шторм не твоя вина. Тебе лучше?

Баки холодно, но он больше не трясется. Он дает командиру утвердительный ответ и делает глоток талой воды. Рамлоу по-прежнему выглядит беспокойным и расстроенным. Баки смотрит, как он достает большой черный фонарь и практически забирается в крошащийся дымоход в попытке понять, можно ли развести огонь. Рядом с очагом сложена небольшая стопка дров, и Рамлоу, не тратя времени, строит из них костер.

— Как чертов пещерный человек, — бурчит Рамлоу.

Баки не понимает, но знает, что огонь хорошая вещь. Свет и тепло помогают сделать воющий вокруг хижины ветер не таким зловещим. Огонь отбрасывает тени, еще отчетливее подчеркивая скулы Рамлоу.

До Баки доходит, что с ним обращаются чертовски хорошо, и, наверное, ему стоит проявить благодарность. Несмотря на предыдущий отказ. В этот раз он сам сделает работу. Когда Рамлоу удовлетворен огнем, он садится на край кровати. Он голоден, пара протеиновых батончиков его не спасут, но немного помогут.

— Думаю, стоит перетащить матрас на пол. Ближе к огню, — говорит Рамлоу.

Он занят попыткой развернуть обертку онемевшими пальцами и не замечает, как Баки соскальзывает с кровати. Даже с раненой ногой Баки способен двигаться быстрее и тише любого человека. Он хочет плюхнуться на колени, как обычно это делает, но травма ему не дает. Баки все равно устраивается между разведенными ногами Рамлоу раньше, чем тот это понимает.

— Какого хрена ты творишь? — спрашивает Рамлоу.

Баки игнорирует его хмурую гримасу и наклоняется ближе, потираясь носом о теплое бедро.

— Пытаюсь поблагодарить тебя, — отвечает он.

Обычно обольстительные слова сейчас звучат жалко. Рамлоу подталкивает его назад; очередной отказ обижает Баки сильнее, чем он ожидал. Движение уверенное, но в нем нет злости.

— Неа, — говорит Рамлоу. — Не заинтересован. Вставай с пола.

Баки стоит на коленях, но не выполняет приказ. Он не понимает, почему Рамлоу его не хочет. Ему нужно встать, пока его не ударили, но нога болит слишком сильно.

— Мне нужна помощь, — робко произносит Баки.

— Да черт побери, парень.

Баки знает, что перешел все границы, когда Рамлоу поднимает его с пола и усаживает на кровать. Но еще он знает, что за все надо платить, а единственная его валюта — его тело.

— Я не знаю, как объяснить это так, чтобы твой странный крошечный мозг это понял, — говорит Рамлоу. — Я не делал тебе одолжение, придя сюда за тобой. Я выполняю свою работу. Это значит, что ты мне ничего не должен.

— Но ты добр ко мне, — возражает Баки.

— А ты это усложняешь, — Рамлоу снимает ботинки и отставляет их. — Что ты хочешь услышать? Что я позже трахну твой рот?

Баки пожимает плечами. У него нет ответов на эти вопросы, но он все равно обязан ответить вслух.

— Я не знаю. Прости.

Они сидят в тишине, пока Рамлоу разгрызает несколько протеиновых батончиков. Он роняет, что не хочет терять начинку. Баки знает, о чем он — он сам съел несколько — но ничего не говорит.

Ему приходится встать, пока Рамлоу вытаскивает потрепанный матрас из перекошенной рамы. Бросив его в паре шагов от огня, он перекладывает одеяла. Баки нужна помощь, чтобы улечься, и ему приходится держаться за руки Рамлоу, чтобы опуститься, не потревожив больную ногу. Ему уже требуется помощь для выполнения простейших задач, и это удар по практически несуществующей самооценке Баки.

— Ты давно так не вляпывался, — замечает Брок.

Баки не помнит и не пытается вспомнить. Он больше сосредоточен на боли в верхней части бедра. Его мышцы сильно напряжены. Колено распухло, и ему сложно сгибать его после сидения на полу. Баки пытается устроиться на спине, когда Рамлоу делает вращающийся жест указательным пальцем.

— Ложись на бок, — говорит он. — На здоровый.

Это требует некоторых усилий, но Баки ухитряется повернуться на бок без сторонней помощи. Пока он занят этой задачей, Рамлоу накрывает его одеялами, а затем ложится позади него. Баки удивлен прижавшимся к нему телом и тем, как Рамлоу обхватывает его рукой и притягивает ближе к себе.

Он, наверное, напрягается, потому что Рамлоу трется носом о его загривок и бормочет:  
— Расслабься.

Его голос звучит тихо и успокаивающе, но Баки приходится приложить сознательное усилие, чтобы прогнать напряжение из мышц. Ему больно. Боль отвлекает, хотя огонь дарит тепло, и он чувствует себя в безопасности с Рамлоу, лежащим рядом с ним. Баки приучили игнорировать болевые сигналы, поэтому он решает не просить лекарств. Он может с этим справиться.

— Я рад, что ты больше не трясешься, — говорит Рамлоу, легко сжимая Баки.

— Я тоже. — Баки вжимается в Рамлоу и закрывает глаза. — Спасибо тебе.

— Боль в моей заднице, — ласково шепчет Рамлоу.


End file.
